15 Cosas Infantiles
by FatInsideHorror
Summary: Hay varias maneras de demostrar el afecto hacia tu amado, pero qué mejor manera que hacerlo tomando los tips de una revista para quinceañeras. Porque Alemania ama a Italia y se lo quiere demostrar. GerIta. Fluff incluido en algunas partecillas. [En corrección]
1. Sonríe, Alemania

_**N/A:**__ Como ya todos sabemos, ni el sensual Alemania ni el hermoso Italia me pertenecen. *Dramáticamente* Ni tampoco las citas de la revista que usé. Pero la historia es mía. _

_**Advertencias: **Hay bastantito fluff, dedazos. (?)_

* * *

_**15 Cosas Infantiles.**_

* * *

**_Sonríe._**

Realmente no tenía nada que perder al intentarlo ¿O sí? Suspiró cansadamente y se resignó, como la mayoría de las veces que intentaba algo para hacer con Italia.

Cerró bruscamente la revista para chicas que había encontrado en la habitación de su hermano mientras trataba de ordenarla

¿Por qué Prusia tendría ese tipo de revistas?

¿Por qué Alemania había decidido echarle un ojo?

La pregunta llegaba nuevamente a su mente: ¿Perdería algo al intentarlo?

Se talló el rostro con las manos y después se sobó las sienes en forma circular, de manera calmada para no tener una crisis nerviosa nuevamente. Volvió a tomar la revista y la abrió en la página marcada; leyó detenidamente.

—_Scheiße* _—susurró mientras continuaba con su lectura.

_«Existen muchos planes que sin ser románticos los harán pasar una tarde maravillosa_

_1\. Sonríe:_ _Corre a una cabina de fotos y prepara tu mejor cara, tómense miles de fotos, éstas se verán increíbles al lado de tu escritorio en tu habitación»_

* * *

Italia se sentó cómodamente sobre el regazo del rubio; Alemania mantenía una cara de frustración muy bien disimulada dentro del mundo del sarcasmo.

—_Vee._Vamos Luddy, toma las fotos ya —Dentro de sus palabras había un deje de emoción que no paso dejó de ser percibido por el alemán.

Depositó una moneda y sintió cómo el italiano le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos mientras sonreía mirando al lente de la cámara. Por otra parte, Alemania no sabía qué era lo que ocurriría.

_Flash_

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero la primera foto estaba lista y sin haberla visto aún estaba seguro que no salía volteando a la cámara. Sintió cómo Feliciano volvía a cambiar de posición, alzaba el dedo índice y el dedo corazón mientras sonreía, la famosa seña de "amor y paz".

Esta vez Ludwig pudo voltear pero su rostro era de confusión con una muy graciosa mueca graba en él.

_Flash_

Feliciano besó la mejilla de su pareja mientras éste se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

_Flash_

A pesar de lo poco que conocía de la situación pudo deducir que sería la última foto que tomaría la cabina, y eso significaba que tendría que ser una foto especial.

Tomó de las mejillas a Italia y le depositó un suave beso en los labios mientras el último flash iluminaba la oscura cabina.

Cuando salieron de la cabina, Italia tomó las fotos recién reveladas con mucho cuidado y sonrió.

—_Luddy,_ mira.

Ludwig sonrió tontamente al ver la serie de fotos que se había acabado de tomar.

Al final de cuentas, hacerle caso a esa estúpida revista no había sido tan mala idea.

* * *

**_Notas:_**

_*Scheiße: _Bueno, pues es «Mierda»

Como ya se los mencioné, esta historia es fluff, esto es solamente el primer capítulo, y lo dice el título, serán 15 drabbles sobre esta pareja tomando los tips de revistas para prepubertas y esas cosas que alguna vez todas hicimos, ah.

Ayúdanos dándonos tu opinión y Feliciano le dará más besitos a Alemania. *kiss*

_—Haku_


	2. Show de payasos

_**N/A: **__Sigo insistiendo que, si Hetalia fuera mío, habría muchas cosas que no han pasado, o al menos aparecería México. Pero no soy china, digo, japonesa, por lo tanto no se me hubiera ocurrido semejante cosa. _

* * *

**_ Show de payasos._**

Lo que más le costó trabajo fue dar con un parque, utilizó una de esas revistas guías e incluso buscó por Internet, visitando más de 10 sitios en diferentes idiomas.

_«Si ven en la calle a un mimo dando su espectáculo en la calle ¡Acérquense! O puede que ya ubiques dónde hay uno. ¡Lleva a tu Romeo de sorpresa! Un rato de carcajadas siempre termina en una gran sesión de besos»_

Pero al final del día encontró uno que se veía prometedor, incluso tenía buenas reseñas y muchas recomendaciones, el único problema es que se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Y su plan de ir a divertirse un rato se fue por el retrete… hasta que a Italia se le ocurrió la más brillante idea que había tenido en todo el mes: irían a ese acogedor y pequeño parque que había visto por la mañana, lleno de mimos… al frente de la casa del alemán.

Tantas horas desperdiciadas frente al monitor del computador no serían un buen recuerdo en un futuro cercano ni lejano.

Pero al menos Italia se divertía; se divirtió desde el momento en que se acercaron al mimo, desde el momento en que escogió a alguien del público, donde ese "alguien" no era más ni menos que Ludwig. Quien estaba sentado en una silla, a mitad del parque, mientras ese _adorable_ mimo le bailaba de manera _sensual_ y _provocativa_.

Nadie sabía si el sonrojo del alemán se debía al acto o a que era el centro de atención.

Pero vio a Italia, sonriendo, aplaudiendo y decidió que por ver esa linda expresión en su rostro valía la pena estar sentado ahí.

El raro tipo con la cara pintada chasqueó los dedos para llamar su atención, Alemania enarcó una ceja al ver las múltiples señas que le hacía con las manos: Señalaba de un lado a otro, lo señalaba a él y se señalaba a sí mismo, luego hizo una extraña mueca con los labios y recibió un "oh" muy alargado por parte del público.

_"Qué carajos está hacie…"_ e inclusive antes de que pudiera terminar su pensamiento sintió los labios, pintados de negro, sobre los suyos totalmente tiesos. Abrió los ojos totalmente atónitos y fuera de sí.

Atinó a empujar al estúpido mimo, provocando que a éste se le cayera la boina que recogía sus cabellos. Y solo así se pudo dar cuenta.

— ¿Francis? —fue Feliciano quién había preguntado.

1

2

3

Si Francia no se echaba a correr en ese mismo instante, terminaría con un ojo morado.

4

5

6

Italia se acercó a Alemania sabiendo lo que pasaría.

7

8

9

—Debes de agradecerme, Ludwig, tuviste la suerte de besarme —se encogió de hombros dándose aires de importancia.

10

* * *

—Entonces, Francia, vuélvenos a contar cómo es que te hiciste ese moretón —se burló Prusia recibiendo una seña obscena como respuesta.

El insultado se echó a reír acompañado de España.

Desde el otro lado de la gran sala, Alemania los miraba con resignación e Italia le repartía besos en el rostro de la manera más cariñosa en la que podía.

—Italia me golpeó —arrastró las palabras frunciendo el ceño no muy contento de volverlo a contar.

Porque el único que tenía derecho de besar al alemán era Feliciano

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_Y pum, bitch, final inesperado. No tardé tanto en actualizar y espero seguir así._

_Gracias a todas esas personitas que me dejaron un rvw, sigan opinando, que se vienen cosas tontas y de mucho amor. Consideraré lo del vestido. xD_

_No leemos._


	3. Vamos a dibujar

**_ Dibuja con estilo._**

_«Seguro has notado que en los parques hay una zona para pintar con acuarelas, ¿por qué no se animan a ir y hacer un retrato del otro? Sería un bonito recuerdo de una bonita tarde»._

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, dudaba de la capacidad para dibujar, pintar, crear o lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con trazar y con las bellas artes por parte de Feliciano, era de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, además de comer pasta y dormir en ropa interior abrazado de Ludwig.

Con Alemania era una cosa totalmente diferente. Sólo una vez había probado dibujar cuando era pequeño, y todo por insistencia de Prusia, quien quería explotar todos sus dotes artísticos; dotes que probablemente se perdieron en el proceso de unificación, porque aquella vez, la salchicha que había intentado dibujar, había parecido más una cosa... sin forma realmente.

Miró con atención los movimientos que realizaba el menor de los italianos; eran agraciados, rápidos y ágiles, se veía totalmente concentrado en su tarea

—Si tan sólo hubiera sido así durante la guerra...—Susurró para sí mismo, mientras fruncía el ceño y bajaba la mirada hacia el cartoncillo entelado que sostenía fuertemente con sus manos.

—_Mein Gott..._

—Luddy —Italia le llamó con cariño en sus palabras para poder fijarse en los detalles del rostro de su pareja; era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había tomado un pincel embarrado de verde. Levantó el rostro y pudo ver el de su bello novio totalmente serio y concentrado.

_Si tan sólo..._

El castaño volvió a su tarea y Ludwig intentó no arruinar más el suyo.

Si lo pensaba bien el fondo no se veía tan mal: una enorme mancha amarilla siempre le daba luz al cuadro ¿cierto? Y ese rulo tan característico... Y su sonrisa... y los ojos bien cerrados... y... Joder, ¿acaso _ese_era el color de cabello de Feliciano? Y no podemos negarle a Alemania que Italia tiene un lunar en la mejilla ¿verdad? Y lo más importante ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido poner una bandera blanca al lado?

En resumen, su cuadro era un total desastre, tal vez tenía un poco de tiempo para pedir un nuevo cartoncillo y hacer una pintura sobre algún tipo de pasta que le gustara a Feli...

— ¡Listo! He terminado, mira.

* * *

Prusia tocó por decimoquinta vez la puerta de la habitación de su hermano sin recibir respuesta nuevamente.

_—_West, respeto tu privacidad, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como hermano mayor entrado de todas formas... _Was zum teufel? —_ enarcó una ceja al ver a su hermano tumbado boca abajo como alma en pena.

—Vete, _bruder._

_—_Espera, ¿qué? —estaba más que anonado al ver la actitud que tenía su hermano.

Alemania ni corto ni perezoso le señaló si escritorio, al lado de las fotos que se había tomado con Italia, se encontraba el cuadro que había pintado el castaño.

—Ow, Feli te pintó, pero qué bonito le quedaste —tomó el cuadro en manos y volteó—, espera, no me digas que tú lo pintaste a él...

Ludwig asintió bajo la mirada preocupada de Gilbert.

Oh, era una calamidad.

* * *

Pero al italiano le había encantado el cuadro malhecho.

Romano le miró sentado en el sofá esperando que su pequeño y tonto hermano no se cayera de la silla.

—_Merda, Veneziano_ ¿En verdad vas a colgar _eso_ en la pared? —Le reprendió poniendo una típica cara de asco al ver lo que el Macho Patatas había intentado hacer.

Feliciano no le respondió, era cierto que Alemania no era el mejor pintando, pero lo había intentado, había insistido en llevarlo al parque, compartir un momento sin otro fin que no fuera el de estar juntos y divertirse. Lo había hecho por lo mucho que sabía que le gustaba pintar, y eso era lo que Feliciano más apreciaba, y ese cuadro representaba todo el esfuerzo del alemán por hacerlo feliz.

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_*Brüder: Hermano._

_*Mein Gott: Dios mío._

_*Was zum teufel?: ¿Qué demonios?_

_*Merda: mierda. (?)_

_Bien, no me termina de convencer este capítulo, siento que le hace falta algo. Y creo que esta vez no tengo nada más que decir._

_¿Algún review? Ayudarían a Luddy a seguir haciendo más cosas infantiles. (?)_

_Besos._


	4. Pijamada (Parte 1)

**_N/A: Los personajes no son míos, de Himapapá sí, yo sólo juego un ratito con ellos._**

* * *

**_4\. Pijamada._**

Sonrió al escuchar el timbre de llamada de su celular, continuó con esa linda sonrisa en su rostro cuando escuchó la voz de su novio decir "_Guten morgen_" y en ningún momento dejó que so sonrisa desapareciera.

—...Esta noche— concluyó con voz firme el alemán al otro lado de la línea.

_«Será una gran oportunidad para platicar hasta quedarse dormidos y hacerse piojito, podrán tener una linda cena llena de dulces, ver películas de terror e incluso hacer llamadas de broma, ¡Inténtelo! No podrán arrepentirse.»_

— ¡Claro!— contestó alegremente— Pero...

—Eh, ¿Pasa algo, Italia?— dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—No, no pasa nada— hizo un pequeña pausa—, es sólo que te quería preguntar si podría estar Prusia con nosotros.

— ¿Prusia?—vaya, realmente se había sorprendido.

— ¡Sí! Es que tengo una idea, _vee_~

Se hizo el silencio por unos momentos, silencio que fue interrumpido por el alemán después de unos momentos de analizar las cosas mentalmente; no muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar le respondió con un "Sí".

—Luddy...— le llamó antes de que colgara.

— ¿Sí?

—_Ti amo!_

Al otro lado de la línea el rubor del blondo iba en aumento.

—_Ich libe dich, Italien._— pronunció en un susurro teniendo el color de un jitomate en su cara.

Después de una cariñosa despedida, los tonos de que la llamada había finalizado se hicieron presentes.

—Italia— le llamó Hungría desde la cocina— ¿Ya vienes?

—_Vee_.

El italiano entró a la cocina todavía con la revista en manos, al parecer el alemán no era el único al que se le había prendido el foco al hojear una revista.

_Página 96. Horóscopos. _

_Picis._

_Conocerte mejor a ti misma te ayudará a conquistar a ese par de ojitos que todas las mañanas ves._

_No podemos negarlo, el hermano del novio de tu hermana ¡También está loco por ti!_

_Sé un poco más femenina y de la noche a la mañana lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano._

_Color de la suerte: Amarillo._

[...]

Alemania estaba feliz: Italia estaba en su casa, cocinándole una rica cena, revoloteando de un lado a otro; y lo mejor de todo es que estaba metido en una hermosa pijama de color azul.

Prusia estaba sentado al lado de sus hermano, le encantaba la idea de que Italia cocinara, tenía mucho que no comía algún platillo italiano y era lo que más estaba esperando de la noche: La hora de la cena.

En eso coincidían los dos.

Pero...

No era lo único en lo que coincidían. Había otro par de ojitos en la casa alemana. Alemania y Prusia lo miraban atentamente, cuidando de moverse, hacer ruido alguno o tan siquiera de respirar. Lovino estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón de frente, envuelto en una caliente mantita y, bajo de ésta, envuelto en una pijama color amarillo patito.

—West—susurró tratando de no mover mucho los labios para que el italiano no se diera cuenta.

—Cállate— le contestó en el mismo tono, manteniendo esa sonrisa tan "viva" en su rostro dirigida a su cuñado.

— ¿Por qué _él_ está aquí?— cuestionó sin subir ni un poquito la voz.

—No lo sé— dijo sin darle rodeos a la respuesta—. También quiero saber por qué estás _tú_ aquí.

—¿Saben que puedo oírlos, idiotas?— espetó Lovino aferrándose más a su pequeña y adorada cobija.

_"También quiero saber qué hago aquí"_ agregó para sus adentros. Por la tarde, Feliciano lo había jalado hasta su habitación, casi arrastras y bajo protesta, para probarle mil pijamas que había comprado en diferentes modelos y tonos de amarillo. A pesar de los muchos insultos que le soltó, Veneciano no daba indicios de querer rendirse y, cuando encontró la pijama adecuada, ya había anochecido; sin decir palabra alguna, manteniendo esa ancha sonrisa, le tapó de los ojos y se lo llevó a la casa de su novio.

_¡Al fin Prusia podría declarársele a su lindo hermano!_

Cuando Veneciano salió de la cocina cargando todo lo necesario para poner una elegante mesa, el primero en levantarse fue Alemania, alegando que iría a ayudarle.

—El asombroso yo irá contigo, _kessekessekesse._

—No.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Hazle compañía a Lovino— y tan pronto terminó la oración, salió en dirección a donde se encontraba el menor del los italianos.

Prusia miró a su hermano con cara de perrito apachurrado mientras se alejaba, de pronto, el silencio se volvió más incómodo que antes.

_"Mierda, ¿qué hago ahora?"_

Se quedó viendo a Romano mientras se escuchaban el choque de los platos con la mesa y las divertidas risas después. Romano enarcó una ceja más desesperado de lo normal, joder, que el imbécil ese no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué me ves..?— inquirió tratando de no mostrarse asustado.

Bien, Gil, ese era el momento para que el _asombroso_ tú actuara.

—Oye, Lovi...

—No me llames así— el nombrado volteó el rostro tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

—Bueno, Romano, yo quisiera saber si...

_"¡Oh, no!_" Al italiano le había caído el veinte de por qué estaba ahí. Qué guardadito se lo tenía su pequeño _fratello , _ahora entendía por qué Feli había estado tan sospechoso después de leer aquella revista con Hungría, claro, no era que él los estuviera espiando.

Pero todo pasa por algo. Antes de que Prusia pudiera continuar, el timbre de la casa se oyó hasta el último de los cuartos...

* * *

_Buenas, quiero aclarar que este capítulo no queda aquí, solo que ya iba a para las 900 palabras y siendo sincera, quiero dejarlas con la duda de lo que pasará. También quiero aclarar que en lo del horóscopo, si tomamos como que Italia y Romano son gemelos, tienen el mismo cumpleaños y el mismo horóscopo :NoMeDigas:, entonces, Feli lee su horóscopo y entiende que a Gil le gusta Lovi xD_

_Las quiero tanto. Tan lindos reviews que me dejan *besos* El próximo capítulos, hasta el final, responderé a todas aquellos rvw que me han dejado. _

_Sólo aguántenme una semana más, ya salgo de vacaciones y pienso aprovecharlas para escribir._

_Gracias por leer. _

_—Haku._


	5. Pijamada (Parte 2)

_**5\. Pijamada.**_

* * *

Faltó poco para que Feliciano dejara caer el platón de ensalada a mitad del comedor. Y es que si no era uno, era el otro quien tenía que arruinar sus planes de una velada especial, o al menos hubiera sido menos… peor que sólo fuera uno.

Quiso llorar cuando vio entrar a Francis en la residencia; quiso hundir su rostro entre la lechuga y el jitomate al ver cómo, detrás del rubio, entraba Antonio también.

Ahora Prusia no podría tener un momento a solas con Lovino. Maldita la hora en que el timbre sonó.

Y es que sólo a él le pasaban cosas de ese estilo.

O eso era lo que el pequeño italiano pensaba.

Alemania también quería tirarse por la ventana, tener a su hermano (y al hermano de Italia) en su casa, justo esa noche, su noche especial, ya era bastante malo, y que fuera él quien recibió al otro dúo de países, sólo le sirvió para sentirse un poquito más miserable.

Volteó a ver a Italia; Italia volteó a verlo también. Ambos con la misma expresión en el rostro, pero, al menos se tenían ellos dos ¿No? Eso era lo único importante.

— ¡Gilbert! — gritaron al unísono y se echaron a correr hacia él.

— ¡Sí vinieron! — les contestó en el mismo tono emocionado, extendiendo los brazos para recibirlos en el sofá.

Lovino —más incómodo si es que eso era posible— trató de encogerse sobre su lugar, tener a Prusia ya era bastante malo, que Francia estuviera ahí sólo lograba hacer que se enfadara más, pero que Antonio también se hubiese aparecido por ahí lo hacía peor.

— ¿Uh? — Antonio se separó un poco de sus amigos y levantó la mirada al sentir una presencia en ese cuarto— Romano— le sonrió—, también viniste tú, esto no puede ser mejor.

—Más bien, esto no podría ser peor— le dijo entre dientes Italia a Alemania mientras veían con calma la escena, desde el comedor.

Ludwig sólo suspiró y continuaron poniendo la mesa, o más bien, pusieron los platos faltantes.

—Uhm, Lovi~— Francia susurró su nombre melosamente, apoyó su mejilla contra el dorso de su mano, recargado sobre Gilbert.

—Váyanse al carajo— les susurró y se cubrió totalmente con la cobija.

—Antes de que llegaran le iba preguntar algo, pero me interrumpieron y ahora el asombroso yo no podrá preguntarle a gusto— les reprendió fingiendo disgusto.

El alemán pronto les llamó para que tomaran un lugar en la mesa. Veneciano se dedicó a servir la cena, miraba de reojo a Ludwig, sonriendo.

Los tres amigos eran quiénes hablaron durante toda la cena: Que si lo que había preparado Feli estaba delicioso; que si Alemania y Romano debería de sonreír más; que si las cejas de Inglaterra debían de ser depiladas; que si harían cosas de pijamadas… perdón, de "reuniones nocturnas de mejores amigos" —Porque _pijamada_ era un término para chicas—; y al final de la cena, tomaron el teléfono y comenzaron a llamar de broma.

Todas las llamadas terminaban con un: Eres nación muerta, Francia. Invadiré tus regiones vitales, Prusia. O con un sencillo "Quemaré tus cultivos de tomates, España".

Y sin que les importara un pepino qué podría hacerles, le enviaron una pequeña caja a Inglaterra, donde tenía como regalo un fino depilador para su ceja, y escrito con la mejor caligrafía de Prusia, estaba firmado por América, o al menos había intentado escribir bien el nombre.

Y el momento más difícil de la noche se acercaba.

—¿Y dónde dormiré yo, Veneciano? — cuestionó Romano con esperanzas de que su hermano se apiadara un poco y lo regresara a casa.

—Con Prusia— respondió sonriente.

—Menos mal… espera, ¿QUÉ? _Merda, fratello, parla su serio?_

—Síp.

—Pero esos dos imbéciles dormirán ahí también.

—La cama de mi hermano es grande, Romano— Alemania rió para sus adentros, tenía mucho tiempo esperando que algo así le pasara a su cuñado, pero jamás lo admitiría por su bien.

—Jódete, imbécil de las patatas.

—Pero es cierto, Lovi, Gilbert tiene la cama más grande la casa.

—O si quieres puedes dormir con nosotros— Ludwig se encogió de hombros, estaba más que divertido molestando a su cuñado.

_[...]_

— ¿Crees que esté bien, Luddy? — Italia se apegó más a Alemania.

El alemán sólo suspiró, dando a entender que no sabía realmente si Lovino estaba bien en una habitación, encerrado con Prusia, Francia y España.

— ¿Por qué quería que Prusia estuviera?

—Quería que al fin le dijera a mi hermano lo mucho que le gusta— escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ludwig, dispuesto a dormir en esa posición.

—Oh, era eso…

Alemania se acomodó y jaló a Italia, cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido captó lo que había dicho su novio.

¿A PRUSIA LE GUSTA ROMANO?

Nadie lo sabía, pero algo que sí sabemos es que nunca nos enteraremos de qué era lo que Prusia quería preuntarle a Romano.

* * *

_¿A Prusia le gusta Romano?_

_¿LE GUSTA?_

_Oh, dios mío, ni yo sé si sea cierto. (?)_

_No quiero seguir entreteniéndoles más, ya salí de vacaciones y actualizaré más seguido. *abraza su promedio*_

_Nos leemos pronto._

_-Haku._


	6. Brincolines

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo estoy aquí para jugar con ellos y con una revista~**

* * *

_**6\. Brincolines.**_

Acto 1:

Hay un enorme parque de diversiones, lleno de niños corriendo con dulces y palomitas en las manos, señoras que se empiezan a infartar cuando no logran ver a sus hijos entre la multitud, también hay padres despreocupados bebiendo cerveza.

Acto 2:

Se escucha el sonido de algún resorte, inmediatamente el rulo característico de Feliciano se hace presente.

Acto 3:

La cara de mareo de un Ludwig adorna la escena, feliz o eso intenta aparentar.

¿Cómo se llamó la obra?

Sí, han adivinado: Brincolines.

_«En muchos parques de diversiones hay tomblings, no son tan caros ¡Y subirse es la onda! Diviértanse saltando sin parar un buen rato. Lo maravilloso de todo esto será ver las fotos de todas las caras que hicieron.»_

Pues al menos una parte del plan iba _bien_, lo único que faltaba era sacar esas benditas fotos que recomendaba la revista. Con bastante trabajo, trató de sacar la cámara fotográfica que improvisadamente había tomado de la sala de estar, seguramente era de su hermano, y lo correcto habría sido pedírsela, pero recordó las mil cosas que su hermano tomaba de su cuarto sin pedir permiso.

Feliciano brincaba maravillado y divertido, ignorando las caras de enojo de los menores que estaban afuera del juego, esperando su turno para poder brincar. Algunos llevaban más de hora y media esperando, pues tras insistencias del italiano, Ludwig había pasado de pagar por estar un rato no mayor a 20 minutos a pagar por estar casi dos horas.

Claro que se le había hecho una exageración, pero para Feliciano pasaba el tiempo volando y cada vez se le hacía menos. Ahora al menos sabemos el porqué del mareo del alemán.

Y ver la cara de maravilla de su precioso novio, sólo servía para que Ludwig se embobara más en él. Y ese era el momento, preparó la cámara, y, aprovechando que Feli andaba distraído, no sacó una foto, sino más de tres, y poco a poco el espacio disponible de la cámara se iba llenando. Alemania, quien había dejado de brincar, observó con cariño las fotos mientras pasaba una por una lentamente.

— ¡Luddy!— le gritó mientras brincaba hacia él— ¡ATRÁPAME!

El blondo reaccionó un poco tarde y cuando levantó la cara, Italia ya estaba cayendo sobre él, y bueno, pues, era la cámara de su hermano o su pequeño novio.

Cerró los ojos antes de que el sonido de algo rompiéndose le llegara a los oídos. Italia puso una mueca al ver en cámara lenta cómo se rompía el pequeño aparato.

Ambos cayeron sobre la red.

—Perdón—susurró mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del alemán.

—No pasa nada ¿Sí?— le levantó el rostro— La cámara era de mi hermano y supongo que no es la única que tiene.

Feliciano le sonrió y se levantó para acercarse a los labios del alemán.

— ¡Oh, vamos, ancianos! Salgan de una vez del maldito juego—les gritó un niño que no pasaba de los 12 años—. Nosotros vinimos a brincar, no a ver cómo se pasan babas— se quejó.

Los aludidos enarcaron las cejas, sorprendidos.

—Bueno… supongo que…

—Vayamos a comer pizza, Luddy.

* * *

_Pobres niños, se tuvieron que aguantar tanto tiempo... (?)_

_Holi, sí, buenas, me iré lentamente, pero antes les diré que el próximo capítulo también será dentro del parque de diversiones, sus aportaciones constructivas son bien recibidas~ Así que si quieran que algo pase, no duden en decírmelo y puede que sí pase (?)._

_Besos~_

_Nos estamos leyendo._

_—Haku_**.**


	7. Ferias

**¡Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón ni de Dios, pero ya les traje un nuevo capítulo, desgraciadamente, ningún personaje me pertenece uvu Yo sólo juego un poquito con ellos, sin más, les dejo leer.**

* * *

_**7\. Ferias.**_

_«Jueguen a la lotería, compitan en las canicas y en el tiro al blanco; súbanse a la rueda de la fortuna mientras comparten un algodón de azúcar o un rico buñuelo»_

_— __¿Estás seguro de que no viste mi cámara?_— preguntó nuevamente el albino al otro lado de la línea—_ Estoy 100% que la dejé en la sala de estar, West. _

**—**No—contestó algo cortante, pendiente de dónde se metía el italiano para no perderlo una vez más.

—_Júramelo—_ insistió—_; Ahí venían todas las fotos de la noche que Romano se quedó con nosotros. Incluso venían las de la vez que le llevamos serenata a Roderich y que nos lanzó uno de sus pianos por el balcón._

**—**No.

La cara del mayor estaba sufriendo, si no encontraba pronto aquella cámara, se las pagaría muy caro a España y Francia. Tantas noches de locura estaban grabadas en ese aparato moderno, y tan pronto se habían esfumado.

—Busca en tu cuarto nuevamente, bajo las toneladas de ropa interior que tienes ahí—Más que una opción, había sido una indirecta para que el albino al fin acomodase su cuarto.

Se oyó un inmenso quejido como respuesta de su hermano mayor, seguido de varias frases como «Ya volteé toda la casa» o «No sé qué voy a hacer». Y fue entonces cuando Alemania cayó en cuenta de algo muy, muy, muy extraño: En ningún momento de la conversación que habían estado manteniendo (mientras Italia comía y comía dulces) Prusia había exclamado que era el mejor o había hecho menciones de lo fabuloso que era. Sí que debía de preocuparle esa cámara. Pronto un sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió al haber roto tan "valioso" objeto para su hermano, pero nuevamente en su mente aparecieron todas las maldades que le había hecho.

Ya no había nada que poder hacer.

—Luego te compraré otra—sentenció al no haber otra forma de calmar Gilbert.

—_Pero es que no es la cámara la que me importa, son las fotos… Espera, ¿dijiste que me comprarías una nueva? ASÍ QUE LA HAS TOMADO TÚ, EH._

Pronto el celular fue arrancado de las manos del germánico y se encontró con el rostro vuelto un mohín de Italia, quién reclamaba atención en esos momentos, pues más adelante había un puesto de helados, y por no querer separarse, no se habían movido ni un solo centímetro de su lugar. Alemania se sobó las cienes y algo resignado, le extendió la mano al italiano para que fueran a donde los helados.

Tan fácil como eso, Italia pidió tres helados; dos para él y uno para el alemán quien se había negado a comerlo, y así es como Feliciano había acabado con el conocido "Cerebro congelado". Alemania había pensado esperanzado que con eso Italia quisiera regresar a su hogar; y como todo le pasaba, lo contrario sucedió. Le obligó a subir a todos y a cada uno de los juegos, y al final estaba la maravillosa montaña rusa.

Cabe destacar que nunca, en su vida, Ludwig se había subido en una, Feliciano casi le había escupido la soda que llevaba directo en la cara en el momento en que oyó aquello.

Ya en la fila, justo cuando estaban acomodándose en uno de los carritos, Alemania pensó en lo «Rusa» que tendría aquella montaña, nada viniendo de ese país era seguro. Estuvo a punto de pedir bajar del juego sólo para mantenerse entero, pero ya era muy tarde, cuando cuenta se dio, se encontraba en el punto más alto; cuando se asomó por un lado, todo le dio vueltas al ver lo lejos que se encontraba de la seguridad del suelo.

Volteó a ver a Italia con esa dulce sonrisa de emoción y miró al frente nuevamente.

Pronto los gritos que más se oyeron provenían del rubio, quien se aferraba con las uñas al barandal de seguridad.

Quién diría que Alemania, una gran y fuerte nación, se sintiera morir por una atracción de un parque de diversiones, esto necesitaba ser guardado para la posteridad.

Y así fue.

Prusia, España y Francia se agarraban la panza del dolor que les causaba la risa que tenían en ese momento. Al lado de ellos estaban sentados los dos países que habían salido a pasear, Italia tomado del brazo del blondo; éste último, más rojo que uno de los tomates de Toño.

_[...]_

—Esto compensa muy bien lo de la cámara, _kessekessekesse_—Prusia comentó sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

En la pantalla de la casa del alemán, se podía ver claramente cómo Ludwig gritaba mientras el carrito daba vueltas por toda la montaña, su cara era un poema escrito en el mejor de las sátiras, en el otro extremo se veía la cara de alegría italiana.

Bendito sea el tipo que decidió poner una cámara al principio del tren para grabar todas las reacciones. Bendito sea Italia por insistir en comprar el vídeo y reproducirlo justo cuando el afamado _Bad Touch Trio_ andaba cerca.

_Pobre Alemania_

* * *

_Bien, no sé cómo funcione realmente la página, sigo sin comprenderlo muy bien. Pero me dice que pasamos las 800 leídas y eso es maravilloso, creo que hasta quiero llorar; pero no haré dramas (?). Esto merece una celebración especial, quiero escribir algo como una especie de "spin-off" de **"15 cosas infantiles"**, ustedes dirán qué es lo que les gustaría leer, al final de cuentas, por ustedes hemos llegado a tantas leídas, me comentaron por ahí un lemon en este capítulo, pero no quise meterlo directamente en esta viñeta xD No es de Dios (?). Así que, claro lo escribiré, pero ustedes dirán si lo quieren como un extra de este fanfic o como un one-shot aparte. Vamos, no tengan miedo de decirme qué es lo que quieren uvu. _

_Les dejo besos, y espero leernos pronto. (lo juro)_

—Haku.


	8. Hora de cocina

**_N/A: Hetalia no me pertenece, a Hidekaz Himaruya sí._**

**_Notas finales, lean._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8. Cooking time._**

_« ¿Recuerdas cuando eras chiquita y querías que tu mami te enseñara a hacer postres? ¡Ahora es cuando! Busca recetas fáciles de los postres que más te gusten y trabajen en equipo, lúzcanse juntos como los mejores chefs»._

No estaba muy seguro de que después pudiera soportar que su cocina quedara embarrada de diferentes sustancias pegajosas y gelatinosas, sin contar los posibles múltiples experimentos en caso de que su adorado hermano volviera a aparecer; así que le había dicho al castaño que cocinarían en su casa. Al final de cuentas, aunque nunca le dijera—Porque se lo tenía muy bien guardado—, le gustaba esa pequeña y cálida casa que tenían en Nápoles, con aquella maravillosa vista al mar.

Contó nuevamente todos los ingrediente que tenía, asegurándose que no le faltara nada, pues el orden era muy importante para él; Harina, azúcar, Italia, un poquitín de bicarbonato, canela, Italia, sal, huevos, Italia, aceite, zanahoria, nueces, y a _Italia_, nuevamente, mirándole insistente a que lo dejara pasar a la cocina ya. Alemania sonrió lo mejor que pudo ante las ansias de su pequeño y adorado Feliciano y se hizo a un lado, dándole el paso a un italiano para que se adentraba en un mar de dulces y pasteles.

Romano, quien momentos antes había estado al lado de Feliciano, se sentó en la mesita discreta que había en la sala, echándole un ojo al _Macho Patatas, _y cuidando de su pequeño hermano y de su hermoso cuerpo.

Era más que claro que en ninguna casa se podía estar a gusto y tener un poco de privacidad para hacer ese tipo de cosas típicas de una pareja, como ir al cine, cocinar un poco o tener sexo ocasional en la sala de estar. Lo típico.

—No voy a hacerle nada, Romano, _puedes irte _tranquilamente— el alemán sugirió dedicándole una sonrisa increíblemente sincera, no era muy agradable que Romano los vigilara y ya le estaba empezando a oler a problemas.

—_Zitto, faccio quello che voglio*—_apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano y le dedicó una fría mirada de desaprobación.

Suspiró, si no podría hacer que el italiano se fuera, al menos impediría que entrara a la cocina, o trararía.

— ¿Seguro que no te quieres ir?—insistió.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una seña obscena con el dedo del medio. Nunca se llevaría bien con su cuñado y ya no haría nada por intentarlo; dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde Feliciano, quien comenzaba a preparar, con mucha concentración, el pastel de zanahoria. Batía con concentración y con esmero.

Si tan sólo hubiera puesto esa misma dedicación en la guerra…

Decidió que no era tiempo para recordar eso, tenía que aprovechar bien el tiempo que tenían sin Romano dentro de la cocina. Con trabajos, porque tenía ese maldito complejo, se acercó lentamente al menor de los italianos y le abrazó por la espalda, recargando su mejilla contra el hombro de un castaño sorprendido ante la repentina acción. Sintió cómo su cuerpo respingaba para después relajarse y acostumbrarse al gesto, soltando una dulce risa llena de cariño.

Feliciano sabía que Ludwig no siempre hacía ese tipo de mimos, y cuando los hacía, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarse consentir.

Estuvieron abrazados por unos cuántos minutos para después seguir preparando el postre; se detenían momentos para embarrarse de dulce en las mejillas el uno al otro o para dar a probar las mezclas de los ingredientes, alimentándose con cucharitas de madera.

Ludwig atrapó al rostro lleno de dulce del italiano y acercó sus labios para atrapar lo ajenos en un dulce y tierno beso con sabor a zanahoria, embriagándose con el tímido contacto que poco a poco dejó de serlo; comenzaron a profundizarlo hasta que el sonido de que el postre estaba listo los interrumpió.

[…]

Romano clavó el tenedor con odio sobre el postre, debía de admitir que estaba más que delicioso, tanto que incluso le impedía quejarse del hecho que su hermanito y el imbécil alemán se mimaran y besaran frente a él con demasiado cariño y fervor.

_Jodidos pasteles de zanahoria._

_Jodido Feliciano._

_Jodido Macho Patatas que cocinaba putamente bien._

_Jodido él, por adora los postres._

* * *

*_Zitto, faccio quello che voglio: Cállate, yo hago lo que quiero._

_¡Chan chan chán! Tengo algo que decirles. Últimamente he tenido problemas tanto para escribir como para subir los capítulos, uno de ellos, es que en la PC en la que escribo y tengo todos mis archivos, está en la casa de mi papá; él y mi mamá tuvieron problemas y, malditos adultos, a mí me vinieron jodiendo xD Ahora sólo lo veré cada 15 días, eso significa que si ya me tardaba en actualizar, tal vez lo haga más ahora, pero será seguro que cada quince días habrá una actualización. Adelantaré los capítulos en el celular y toda la cosa, pero es más cómo arreglar los detalles en una computadora, no dejaré esto votado porque se me hace lindo escribirlo y me relaja xD_

_Espero que pueda subir un nuevo capítulo en la semana, ya que ando de viaje y en las noches tengo tiempo, pero si no, será como ya lo dije._

_Ya no daré rodeos, y les deseo buenas noches. Nos estaremos leyendo~_

_Les dejo besos._

_-Haki_


	9. Pista de Hielo

**N/A: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya; la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9. Pista de Hielo._**

Sintió unas manos sostenerle por la cintura antes de que su mejilla se estampara fuertemente contra el frío.

—Debes de tener más cuidado, Feliciano— le dijo antes de soltarle con cuidado, haciendo que, poco después, el castaño nuevamente tambaleara y se abrazara del fuerte agarre del alemán, quien sonrió con ternura.

_«Ármense con sus chamarras y ¡Prepárense para una que otra caída!»_

Alemania creyó que Italia había ido alguna vez a patinar y que sería divertido volver a hacerlo ahora en pareja, después de una rápida charla, Italia le explicó con un poco de vergüenza que la única que vez que había ido a patinar, Lovino se había caído encima de él y ganas no le habían quedado de volver a experimentar lo mismo otra vez.

Pero Ludwig lo había convencido de que esta vez sería diferente, él cuidaría que nadie —o Romano— le volviera a caer encima. ¡Y estaban teniendo suerte! Habían mandado a Romano con España y Prusia había salido a hacer cualquier cosa con Francia. Así que ahora no había pervertidos, enojones, tomates o imbéciles albinos que pudieran molestarlos e interrumpirles la cita.

Italia tomó de la mano a Ludwig y echó a andar a sus pies, seguía las instrucciones y consejos del más alto para que no cayera y al poco rato ya estaba patinando como si la vida se le fuese en eso; más bien, si en un principio el alemán tuvo que acarrearlo, ahora era quien perseguía al italiano para poder alcanzarle.

Esquivaba a muchas personas, niños sobretodo, y cuando estaba a punto de tomarle la mano a Feliciano, al italiano se le ocurría aumentar la velocidad y alejarse inconscientemente. Repitieron el proceso al menos en unas cinco vueltas hasta que a Alemania se le prendió el foco.

Se paró y se hizo a un lado, pegándose al barandal que limitaba la pista de hielo, se recargó y trató de recuperar el alienta tras haber perdido de vista al italiano.

Se dedicó a buscarlo con la mirada, y cuando lo encontró en el otro extremo, se dedicó a esperar. Al final de cuentas, todas las personas giraban al mismo sentido.

Italia no se había percatado de que Alemania ya no estaba a su lado, lo cual provocó que se asustara y casi se ponía a llorar, pero al reconocer esos fuertes brazos, sonrió y se sonrojó levemente. Alemania aprovechó la cercanía de sus rostros y le besó con cariño, Italia rápidamente le devolvió el beso. Las personas que pasaban a su lado se les quedaban viendo, y poco a poco, por ser chismosas, se tropezaron unos con los otros y acabaron todos tirados en el hielo.

Todo en el mundo eran ellos, ese beso especial y miles de corazones saliendo de entre los dos.

Pero como todo lo que empieza debe de acabar…

— ¡Feliciano, Ludwig!

Los aludidos voltearon, asustados por la muy conocida voz. Vieron cómo dos rubios se acercaban patinando rápidamente hacia ellos, y ¿cómo no verlos? Siendo ellos los únicos que quedaban de pie en la pista de hielo; Alfred patinó más que Arthur, y al estar cerca de las otras dos naciones, no pudo frenar y se fue de lleno contra el más alto, quedando ambos encima de las demás personas que apenas se comenzaban a levantar.

—Lo siento, Alemania—se disculpó Inglaterra mientras Alfred molestaba a Italia—, le dije a ese _wanker _que fuere más despacio si no quería causar daños—concluyó bebiendo el té que le había ofrecido el alemán, bueno, el realidad le había ofrecido café, pero el inglés se negó.

Alemania hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia, con la otra se sobaba discretamente la pierna sobre la cual se le había ido todo el peso —y el de Alfred— al caer.

—Perdón por lo de la pista, Alemania—Alfred seguía molestando al italiano, pero en verdad se sentía mal, no por interrumpirles la cita ni nada de eso, sino porque a los cuatro los había vetado tres meses de la pista de hielo por armar problemas y atentar contra la seguridad de los demás usuarios.

_¿En serio tenían que arruinarle todas sus citas?_

* * *

_¡Día de actualización! Gracias a todos los que me comentaron y me dieron su apoyo por el retraso, son amor. *besos*_

_Ahora, al fin contestaré los reviews anónimos que por alguna extraña y fea razón, siempre se me pasan, pero gracias a todos aquellos anónimos lindos que se han dado el tiempo de comentarme, también a los comentarios con cuentas, les expresaré mi amor por PM_

_**Sifher Ish**: Gracias por comentarme, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra tu review, me hace demasiado feliz. *Love* Todos moriremos por culpa de tanta miel que derraman, pero es inevitable no amarlos. Hasta pronto. _


	10. Videojuegos

**_N/A: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, meh. :(_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10. Videojuegos_**

_«Aunque ahora están más pensados para adultos, no negarás que tu chico sería el más feliz del mundo pasando el día contigo y su Xii*, aprovecha para aprender algunos trucos, quizá te conviertas en una máster»._

Nuevamente, gracias al internet, había perdido varias horas de sueño con tal de aprender trucos de diferentes juegos y así no verse _tan_ mal jugando videojuegos, cosa que casi nunca hacía en su vida; habían sido contadas las ocasiones que, por insistencias de Prusia, había tomado algún control y jugar unos 15 minutos o a lo mucho media hora. Él no era ningún hombre de videojuegos, ni siquiera le llaman la atención aquellos juegos donde conquistabas tierras y reinos, o esas cosas de ahora.

Pero aun así, todas esas horas gastadas en "_Trucos Gueimers en la net_", no estaban dando sus frutos. Italia le sacaba una gran ventaja en el juego de carreras, y al menos el italiano llevaba una vuelta y media de diferencia con el alemán. El rubio sabía que haber intentado tomar ese atajo no había sido muy buena idea que digamos…

¡Pero no se daría por vencido! Todo menos eso, señores. Y eso era lo que temía el pequeño italiano.

—Tengo una idea, Luddy—Feliciano pausó el juego al ver que su novio no ganaría, nuevamente—, hay que hacer esto más interesante y apostar, vee.

Ludwig posó sus orbes azules sobre los cafés de Feliciano, pidiéndole, sin palabras, que se explicara. El italiano continuó: —Si yo gano tres carreras más, tendrás que cocinar pasta para cenar—le sonrió con dulzura mientras alzaba tres dedos, haciendo referencia a la cantidad que había que ganar.

Ludwig lo miró y permaneció en silencio durante un rato, pensando si el trato le convenía o no.

— ¿Y si gano yo?—cuestionó curioso.

—Cenaremos pasta también, y después podremos pasar toda la noche encerrados en tu cuarto, y no necesariamente durmiendo—le dedicó otra sonrisa, menos inocente, pero sin perder ese cariño que reflejaba cada que hablaba con el alemán.

Era una propuesta bastante interesante que no debía dejar pasar, tenía que hacer todo para poder ganar esta vez, eso incluía poder sacar la hojita —si es que a un blog de notas se le puede decir así— donde tenía anotados algunos trucos y trampas, demasiadas cabe decir. Pero el italiano era demasiado _vago_ para los videojuegos. Maldita arrastrada la que le estaba poniendo.

_[...]_

— ¡Te quedó deliciosa la pasta, Luddy!—Felicitó al llevarse el último bocado a la boca.

—Gracias—apenas si se alcanzó a oír, Ludwig tenía la mirada baja y los ánimos por los suelos.

Feliciano se paró y dejó los trastes sobre el fregadero; se acercó lentamente y abrazó a Ludwig por la espalda, apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro. Depositó un suave beso sobre el níveo cuello.

Ludwig se giró, con todo y silla, jalando a Feliciano para que este quedara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Atrajo al italiano, suavemente, para que con un beso desapareciera la distancia que había entre ellos dos, Italia correspondió rápidamente al contacto mientras sus mejillas se encendía poco a poco_. Al fin_ no había alguien que los pudiera interrumpir, y aprovecharían el tiempo que tenían.

Se separaron un poco sólo para que sus miradas tuvieran un rápido contacto visual, pues el alemán atacó el cuello de su compañero, quien sólo suspiró. Pero los mimos cesaron y Feliciano se separó un poco, anonado.

— ¿Por qué no seguimos esto en la cama?

_Deberían de jugar más seguido con los videojuegos._

* * *

*Xii: Por eso de las marcas registradas, sólo cambié una letra, pero sé que pueden deducir qué consola es.

**¡Hola! Pidan deseo, después de meses —y con muchísima pena— he actualizado. Lo que pasa es que volví a la escuela, estaba toda emocionada y después de la primera semana, me di cuenta que me había tocado un grupo muy difícil, ayer tuve dos exámenes (Literatura e historia) y pues bueno, creo que me fue bien y después de mucho estrés, he venido a escribir.**

_**—Vete al 513, decían, la pasarás muy bien, decían**_

_**Bueno, no los entretengo más. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**-Haku.**_


	11. Cine para niños

**_N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen ahora y no lo hará en un futuro, todo es de Hima-papa._**

_Advertencia: Uso de comparaciones muy tontas, mucho dramatismo infantil y hay nombres de películas famosas alterados, pero creo que se entienden, posibles spoilers muy tontos de estas películas. _

* * *

**_Cine para niños._**

Italia juraba que Alemania jamás lloraba, pero se equivocó grandemente. Ludwig tenía entre sus manos una caja rosada de pañuelos —que casualmente habían encontrado en la habitación de Gilbert, ¡Qué novedad que tuviera cosas de chicas en su habitación!—, con la cual evitaba que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo como si fuera un cocodrilo.

«_Todos tenemos una peli de animación favorita, compra una buena dotación de dulces y siéntense a ver la tele un rato»_

—Luddy… ¿Estás bien?—Feliciano preguntó demasiado preocupado, esperando que no fuera nada malo, o peor ¡Qué ya no hubiera más pasta para comer! Porque en ese caso, él también se pondría a llorar.

—Eh… sí, no es nada—le respondió limpiándose indiscriminadamente las lágrimas y mocos que tenía, mirando con detenimiento esa hermosa escena entre las protagonistas ¡Había tanto amor! Le recordaban a él y a su hermano hace muchos ayeres.

— ¿Seguro? Podríamos poner otra película, estoy seguro que Hana e Ilsa pueden esperar para otra ocasión.

Alemania no tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo y en menos de cinco minutos, Italia ya estaba rebuscando en una caja, bajo la leyenda «_Aléjate de mis malditas cosas, Veneciano bastardo_», una película diferente que no tuviera ninguna escena de hermanas abrazadas después de la tormenta.

— ¿Qué te parece «Buscando a Memo»?—cuestionó mientras le enseñaba la portada del VHS donde se veían peces.

El más alto se encogió de hombros y accedió a verla, todo era amor y maravilla hasta que la mamá pececita, de nombre Perla, murió. Feliciano volteó a ver de reojo a su novio y se espantó al verle llorando de esa manera.

Se paró rápidamente y quitó la película infantil, después corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo a su macho pecho peludo-espalda de gladiador. Ludwig correspondió el abrazo y después de unos segundos, se separó, alegando que ya estaba mejor y que mejor vieran otra película.

¡Y vaya película que escogió Feliciano! Nada más y nada menos que «Troy Storey 3»; juntos llegaron a la conclusión de que el osito azulito llamado Ponzo, que olía a carne asada, se parecía a Rusia, los dos eran igual de abrazables y toda la cosa. Cuando apareció el muñeco Kent y la muñequita Barbii —que si lo pensaban muy detenidamente, era idéntica a Francia—, Feliciano recordó algo y subió corriendo a su habitación, bueno, a la de Lovino y bajó con las figurillas de colección y "acción" de la película.

Siguieron abrazados, pasando un rato como si fueran dos pequeños que ven por primera vez juguetes hablando, pero como todo lo bueno tenía que llegar, se acercaba el clímax de la película, donde los protagonistas estaban a punto de morir, y sí, ya se imaginarán qué pasó.

_[…]_

—No deja de llorar y no sé qué hacer—Feliciano estaba entrando en pánico a la par que hablaba con Prusia por celular.

— ¿_Pues qué le hiciste, Feli? West nunca llora a menos que… oh, no me digas que lo pusiste a ver película de Gisney._

—Eh… ¿sí?

—_West siempre llora cuando las ve, el asombroso yo tendrá que ir para allá, llegaré pronto con mi asombrosidad, no estoy muy lejos._

Italia, después de unos segundos, dejó de oír la voz de Gilbert para poder escuchar los tonos de la llamada terminada. Se le ocurrió la mejor de las ideas, volteó a ver que Ludwig no se hubiera movido de lugar —y bueno, seguía en la misma posición fetal que hace 20 minutos—, para después ir hacia el refrigerador, ¡No había nada que un poco de comida no arreglara!

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el peor escenario de su vida: NO HABÍA NI UN MÍSERO DANOMINO, pero sí una carta.

_Perdón por terminarme tu comida, Italia. Romano no se apuraba a cocinar_

_—Con mucho cariño, tu futuro cuñado, España._

Italia se quedó pensando en que prefería a Prusia como cuñado hasta que se dio cuenta de algo… ¡NO TENÍA CÓMO Y CON QUÉ PREPARAR PASTA! El sentimiento le inundó, regresó con Alemania y se le tiró encima, comenzaba a llorar.

Al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Alemania dejó de hipar y jaló a su novio para envolverlo en un tierno abrazo, que fue correspondido con mucho fervor.

Más tarde, llegaría Prusia a interrumpir una escena algo comprometedora. Pero esa es otra historia, que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión.

* * *

_No hay traducciones qué hacer /o/_

_Sólo queda decir que, en lo personal, yo sí lloré con Toy Story 3, gggg. Espero no haber hecho esto muy soso, pero ando como que medio pendeja estte día uwu. Sin más, realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado o al menos entretenido un poquitín. Por cierto, faltan menos capítulos para que esto se acabe y... FILINS, espero que nos leamos pronto y después lloremos un ratito. _

_—Haku. _


End file.
